


贺年特辑 · 繁星之歌

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	贺年特辑 · 繁星之歌

“来来来，都吃上喝上，喝上吃上。”隔了萧炎这个名义上的大伯不知道几辈的吴家后人说道。

 

但是有些人的表现一点都对不起大伯这个辈分。

 

王一的筷子夹什么菜，萧炎的筷子就抢什么菜夹到润玉的碗里。

 

“萧炎别闹了……我真的吃不了那么多。”秉承着“食不言寝不语”的润玉看着自己面前小山堆一样的碗，终于忍不住开口了。

 

“好，都听你的。”萧炎对着润玉笑的灿烂，转头后却又不服输的夹了一块被切成一半的小蘑菇进嘴里，恨恨的看着王一，用力的咬着，仿佛嘴里嚼的是王一的血肉。

 

润玉也吃着萧炎夹来的看不清原状的蘑菇，饭桌上一阵沉默。

 

“哎~年三十的，我敬大家一个。萧大伯，走一个！”吴家后人举起了酒杯。

 

润玉举起酒杯看向旁边还沉浸在和王一斗气中的吴岩，却发觉整个世界都不对了。萧炎的身边开满了整片整片的绿色蔷薇。一身红衣的萧炎在里面是那样耀眼。润玉把酒淋在了萧炎头上，眼神及其认真的看着萧炎：“娇花配美酒。”随后润玉凑上去伸出舌头一点一点的舔着萧炎从头顶上留下来的酒。

 

“这！这！这！这！这……”王一受到了极大的惊吓，神仙小哥这么奔放吗！被这样淋酒，我可以！

 

吴家后人的酒杯也掉在桌上，咕噜噜的在桌上滚动，洒出了一个圆弧形的酒圈，口径大概和他张大的嘴巴一样大。

 

这边的萧炎也没好到哪里去，润玉在他眼里化成了上身是龙，下身是人的奇怪生物，看着那粘腻的舌头舔着自己的脸，萧炎道：“玉儿……好大的胖头鱼……”

 

“我胖吗？”润玉听着萧炎“胖头鱼”的称呼很是生气，双手扯着萧炎的两只耳朵皱着眉，嘴唇也抿成了一条线。

 

“你不是胖，你是健美！”萧炎听着眼前的胖头龙发出了润玉的声音，瞬间开启了鬼话技能。

 

“哼！”润玉起身直接坐在了萧炎腿上，掐着萧炎的脖子问，“那你喜欢胖还是瘦？”

 

“我、我……喜欢你！”萧炎说的艰难，看着胖头龙，心里权当是对润玉表白了。

 

“噗……”这香艳的画面让桌上的所有人都把嘴里的酒喷了出去。

 

“亲娘啊……萧大伯和这位公子怕是中了毒！”吴家晚辈后知后觉的一拍大腿道，“这是云南的亲戚送过来的第一茬‘见手青’特意在信中嘱咐说是要好好漂洗再多炒几遍……我给忘了！”

 

“那这怎么办啊，吴叔！”王一有些焦急的问道。

 

“他俩吃的不多……应该很快就能消了吧……大概……也许是的吧！”吴家晚辈越说心里越没底，额头上的汗珠愈发密集。

 

窗外突然腾空的焰火把沉浸在幻觉中的萧炎和润玉都吓了一跳，萧炎一把揽过“胖头龙”直接斗气化翼冲上云霄，把吴家的房顶装了个大窟窿。

 

剩下几个人围着那房顶的洞在下面抬头仰望大喊。

 

“萧大伯……”

 

“神仙小哥！”

 

凡间食物的致幻效果，对于神魔两族来说并不能持续很长时间，两人落在星辉池畔的时候都已经清醒了。

 

润玉用右拳抵着自己的嘴巴，轻咳两声，眉毛不自觉的挑动，掩饰自己的尴尬。刚才那些话平日的自己是断然说不出来的，该死的见手青！

 

（见手青：？？？）

 

萧炎看着“胖头龙”已经变回了润玉，拉下他的右拳紧紧握在手里：“我等了几千年，以为你再也回不来了。”

 

润玉的脸没有萧炎那么厚，没办法那么快从刚才的幻觉里解救出自己的情绪，只能红着脸盯着萧炎的突出的喉结。却突然间看到两滴泪珠在自己的视线里下坠。润玉抬起头，萧炎虽然努力克制着情绪，但发红的眼眶藏不住秘密。

 

“我回来了，不走了。”润玉舍不得萧炎伤心，抱着他的腰缓缓在星辉池畔坐下。润玉为萧炎脱去靴子，卷起裤腿，把他的双脚都浸入温暖的池水里，又蹲下身双手掬起一抔水淋在萧炎健壮却匀称的小腿上，萧炎沾上了水的腿毛老老实实的服帖在光滑的皮肤上。

 

润玉心里满满都是感动，在那守候的岁月里，萧炎这双腿为他翻山越岭只为求自己的归来。

 

但这一切动作在萧炎眼里就成了会哭的小孩得到奖励的前奏。他跳入池水中缓慢的脱下自己的衣服，在润玉面前展示着自己健硕的胸膛，撑在池边双臂的肌肉自然隆起的线条，一点点勒住润玉的心脏，让它在挣扎中跳的愈发强烈。

 

萧炎笑的狡黠而危险，他轻轻抓住润玉的脚踝，小心翼翼地脱下润玉的白色长靴，轻轻把那双脚贴在自己的胸口，让自己的心跳传达给润玉，随后萧炎低下头温柔的亲吻润玉脚背。

 

润玉为这样带着温柔的萧炎深深着迷，感到自己下体逐渐起了反应，想要稳住自己的心神，但萧炎的双手桎梏住他的脚踝，于是润玉下身直接化为龙体缠住萧炎的腰身，以此封住萧炎的动作。

 

“玉儿！你……好美！”萧炎带着笑容的脸和因为惊讶而微开的嘴巴，惹得润玉一阵脸红。润玉心里感慨明明自己自小丑陋，面目可憎，萧炎也太会胡说八道了吧……

 

萧炎并没有胡说，润玉化出的龙体已经不再是曾经的白龙模样，透明的龙尾里，每一处骨节都是一颗星辰，每一根血脉都闪亮着微弱的星辉，整条尾巴都向外逸散出细碎星光。

 

润玉自己也有些震撼，原来现在的自己是这样。还来不及更多的思考自己身体变化的润玉，急忙松开了萧炎的身子。原来他长在尾腹相交的地方的秘穴，正好勒在了萧炎的阳物上，清晰地感受到了萧炎性器逐渐膨胀的全过程。

 

萧炎哪肯让润玉就这样逃走，他抱住龙尾把润玉整个都拖下了水，白色的衣衫被温暖的池水侵染，渐渐变得透明起来。润玉胸前的乳首在完全贴合肌肤的衣衫下傲然挺立。萧炎两腿夹住润玉的龙尾，双手扣住润玉的腰，舌尖急切的舔舐着润玉的胸，不断的左右移动摩挲，让酥麻的快感从胸前直直的冲入润玉的颅内。

 

萧炎直勾勾的向上看着润玉，那深暗的瞳孔、无暇的眼白投射而来的视线和萧炎张开的嘴里不断晃动的红色舌头，都让润玉的理智丢盔弃甲。他仰着头，使得自己的胸膛更加前挺，享受萧炎的灵舌带来的快感。

 

萧炎感到润玉这一举动是完全把身体交给了自己，便收回了对润玉腰部的禁锢，双手解开自己的腰封，随后去缓缓搔刮着那龙体上的穴口。润玉双臂无力的浮在水面上，整个上半身极力后仰，这几千年除了“精满自溢”，润玉从未享受过如此欢爱，一股强烈的羞耻感让他感觉自己是个沉迷欲海的大盗，想从萧炎的身体里不断偷来自己的高潮。

 

萧炎看着润玉迷醉的表情，兴致更高，挑逗润玉的心思也生了出来。

 

“玉儿，你抬起头来看看。”萧炎把自己的食指缓缓插入润玉的穴口，眼睛贪婪的捕捉着润玉的每一个表情。

 

润玉感到体内有轻微的异物感，他抬起头来却见在自己透明龙尾里抽插着的萧炎的食指，正要推开萧炎时，又眼睁睁看着萧炎的中指也慢慢挤了进去，这样不堪的画面让润玉的面子受到了严重的挑战，他极力想要挣开萧炎的怀抱，但是一浪盖过一浪的诡异快感不断冲刷侵蚀着理智的沙滩，于是这看似用力的挣扎就演变成了一种欲拒还迎的情趣。

 

萧炎把润玉上身的衣衫剥去，在他肩头轻轻啃噬，带着温柔的语调说：“玉儿，我爱你。”

 

多少年的苦难终于等来了这句话，润玉的心里像是揭开了一锅老火慢炖的汤，那些泡泡缓缓的撑起，涨到透明方才爆裂，随后暖热的香气扑面而来。

 

同时感到胀到快要爆裂的还有润玉的秘穴，萧炎的三根手指都插了进去，还在里面不断的抠弄，让刚还沉迷在感动中的润玉又被拖回了情欲的漩涡。

 

润玉双手环住萧炎的脖子，睁大的双眼带着满眶的波光：“萧炎，抱我。”

 

“玉儿！”萧炎因为激动又露出了一副傻大个的表情，他把手指从润玉的秘穴里抽了出来，用自己肿胀的阳物在穴口摩擦，但却不捅进去。两臂丛润玉腋下穿过，双掌扣住润玉的肩膀，把人压进自己的怀里，试探着用舌头撬开了润玉的贝齿，饥渴的吸着润玉嘴里的每一滴津液，再一口吞下。

 

未尝人事的润玉被吻的晕头转向，竟生出几分醋意来。

 

“你吻技这么纯熟，我不在的日子有多少相好的？”润玉双臂撑在胸口，把萧炎和自己隔开。

 

“没有别人，只有你。初见是你，情之所系是你，心之所向是你，全都是你。”萧炎嘴上说着动人的情话，下体却流氓一般磨蹭着龙体上的穴口。

 

“我……没有抱过别人……处子之身，你来破了吧。”润玉害羞的低下头，说话的声音越来越小，嘴角却扬起笑意。

 

“真的？！”萧炎激动的抓着润玉的双臂。

 

“嗯。”润玉抬头满眼的浓情蜜意。

 

“好玉儿！”萧炎说的轻声细语，双臂抱着润玉的身体，下身却趁润玉不留神直接捅进了龙体上的秘穴。

 

“嗬……呃……萧炎……”润玉双目紧闭，十指紧紧抠着萧炎的背，抓出道道红痕。

 

“玉儿，你看着我，我在你身体里。”萧炎拉着润玉的一只手摸向自己的阳物。润玉的睁开双眼向下看去，自己的五指握住萧炎阳物的根部，而那肉棒整个粗长的柱身尽数在自己透明的龙身里，头部还慢慢泄出了液体。

 

“玉儿，你看你尾巴里的星芒都在闪。”萧炎又抓起润玉的手覆在自己的胸肌上，下颌微收带着满眼狡猾的笑意问，“你说你是喜欢我的下面，还是喜欢我的人？”语毕又挺着下体重重一顶。

 

“不……不知道……”这样的问题润玉怎么答得出口，喜欢萧炎的阳物吗？当然喜欢，但心里满满当当都是萧炎的样子。喜欢萧炎的人吗？更是没错，但下面却紧紧缠着别人不放。而“都喜欢”这样恬不知耻的答案，润玉怎么都说不出口。

 

“原来玉儿都不喜欢……”萧炎努了努嘴，一副泫然欲泣的表情。

 

“你别难过……我没说不喜欢……”润玉在情欲之中靠着自己最后的理智捧起萧炎的脸。

 

“那就是都喜欢了！”萧炎把脸凑上去，让两人的鼻尖厮磨，腰身也开始慢慢的扭动起来。

 

“只要是炎儿的，我都喜欢。”润玉心中不愿再让猜疑毁掉自己的这一世，他想明明白白的传达给萧炎自己的心意。可说完又觉得矫情，于是用湿湿的手臂一挥，两个人落在了夜晚的云朵上。

 

润玉的龙尾变回了人形，闪亮的星光龙在灰色的云朵里太招摇了，容易引人注目。看着萧炎稍微有些失落的神情，润玉双腿夹住萧炎的腰身，把自己的秘穴往萧炎的阳物上迎去。

 

润玉还在心里嗔怪自己不得章法，怎么没办法让萧炎顺利进入自己的身体，却不知是萧炎暗中使坏，每次润玉的后庭包住那巨兽昂扬的头部，萧炎的腰身就暗暗用力悄悄的往上顶，整个头部就会掀开秘穴上沿的嫩肉再滑出去。

 

“炎儿……求你了……”润玉却被这种快感折磨着，萧炎不断的挑逗让润玉白净挺立的性器也流出了黏嗒嗒的液体，慢慢淌在自己的小腹上。

 

听闻润玉嘴里的“求”之一字，萧炎也失去耐心了。他跪坐着，一把将润玉整个人拉到自己的怀中，随后双掌揉捏着润玉的臀瓣向外掰开，让润玉一点一点的坐下去。缓慢的动作让润玉十分清晰的体会到自己的身体收到的每一丝信号。

 

润玉感到自己后穴包裹了一个浑圆饱满的头部，是萧炎的男根准备插入自己的前奏。刚刚才看到的萧炎粗大的性器在润玉的脑子里鲜活起来，极力的幻想着萧炎性器的黝黑和自己粉嫩秘穴的鲜明对比，内心被理智和性欲的浪潮反复冲刷，带来的后果就是润玉嘴里轻轻呼唤着，有些不耐烦的扭动着自己的腰肢，希望萧炎填满自己的身体。

 

润玉双手紧紧抓着萧炎宽厚的肩膀，用力的小臂绷出紧致的肌理线条，诱惑着萧炎一口咬了上去。

 

“呼……”但下一刻萧炎就松开嘴，爽地叫出了声，润玉扭动着双臀坐到了底。

 

稀薄的云雾环绕在身边，两人的躯体藏身其中若隐若现，更加撩拨着彼此紧绷的神经。

 

润玉卸下了伪装，只求一场极致的欢爱。他一手勾着萧炎的后颈，另一只手摸向自己后穴里萧炎粗大的阳物，嘴里念念有词，细细一听全是萧炎。

 

“炎儿……炎儿……”紧致的小腹在润玉后仰的时候会紧绷出萧炎性器的前端的模样，润玉垂眼看着那硕大的头部和一部分柱身在自己腹上的轮廓，更急切的前后摇动着自己的腰，失神的瞬间，润玉嘴里的津液也落在了自己的下体上，和阳物铃口不断渗出的液体混合在一起，最后统统滚落在萧炎漆黑的耻毛里。在星辉下若隐若现的亮着。

 

萧炎从未见过这样放荡的润玉，而且润玉口中还叫着自己的名字，他胯下引以为傲的将军差点就在这温柔乡里被缴了械。定了定心神，萧炎觉得自己不能被润玉这小妖精牵着鼻子走，于是双腿发力，跪坐起来，双手搂住润玉后仰的身子，缓缓地放在云朵上。

 

润玉一时间只觉得天旋地转，反应过来的时候自己已经是被萧炎搂着放下去整个平躺着了，看着萧炎硬挺的腰腹紧致的线条，又看着自己肚子里那向上翘起的属于萧炎的性器的头部，整个人都失去理智了。

 

“萧炎的肉棒在你身体里”、“萧炎在狠狠的干你”这样淫荡的声音在润玉脑中冲撞，探出手摸着自己后庭入口处萧炎阳物的根部和包覆在囊袋里的两颗浑圆的球，终于说出了不堪入耳的话语。

 

“炎儿……再深些……再用力些……捅死我吧……”润玉双臂瘫软的放在了云上，头发也早已散乱，但目光如炬异常坚定的看向萧炎，完全是说着正经情话的样子。

 

萧炎看着这样润玉，心脏像是被柔软的云朵重重地撞了一下，瞬间抽出了自己的阳物，在润玉轻声的尖叫声中，双手一把分开润玉的双腿，让还在微微张阖的秘穴暴露在自己的眼前，随后用舌头开始进攻。

 

“嗬……炎儿……”润玉躺在云层上的腰肢大幅的弓着。萧炎的舌头不及他的阳物那样长而粗，但却异常的黏软，润玉根本受不了这样温柔而强烈的刺激，抬起头润玉的整个视线中全是萧炎灵动的舌头，和满目柔情看向他的眼神。

 

“我不行了……炎儿……”润玉话音未落，自己的阳物就微微一颤，喷薄出了大量白浊的液体。

 

趁着润玉高潮未退，萧炎拿着自己的性器重新捅入了润玉的后穴，发出了满足的叹息声。尚处在高潮中的润玉，肠壁不停的收缩挤压着萧炎的阳物，萧炎也快速的抽插着润玉。

 

“玉儿……跟我一起。”萧炎阳物的头部不断的顶弄着润玉后穴里一个奇怪的地方，润玉看着自己软下去性器却又分明感受到一股即将到来的潮汐。初尝人事的润玉并不知道那是什么，只以为是自己快被萧炎干的失禁，于是想憋住来自自己的下体那种奇异而羞耻的感觉，不曾发觉自己的后穴也一起紧紧收缩着。

 

“玉儿！我的玉儿……”萧炎被润玉突然紧缩的肠壁夹到了高潮，一阵暴烈的低吼，全数射在了润玉的体内。

 

“哼……嗯……”润玉终于还是没有憋住那强烈的感觉，眼睁睁看着自己性器的铃口吐出透明的液体，脑内是一波又一波的高潮。

 

“玉儿，我们成亲吧。”萧炎把润玉小心翼翼的抱入怀里，左手揽着润玉的腰，右手轻抚着润玉的头。

 

“好。”润玉没有丝毫犹豫的回答让萧炎身子僵硬了一下，“萧炎，我这一世不愿再循规蹈矩了，想要的我要自己去争取，而你是我最渴望的。”

 

润玉这番突如其来的表白让萧炎整个人都懵了，那个清冷禁欲的仙人润玉这是终于被自己烤化了吗。

 

“好玉儿，你以后可以一直这样对我说情话吗？”萧炎伸手变幻出大氅遮住了两人的身体。

 

“好……今天是凡间的除夕，我们看看烟火吧。”润玉手一挥，旁边的云层就散开来了，一重天下的人世灯火辉煌，两人头上星辉漫天。

 

看着那慢慢冲上云霄的烟花，萧炎又靠着润玉的头说道：“那玉儿以后在床上也可以一直这样吗？”

 

“你喜欢的我都愿意。”润玉发出了轻轻的笑声。现在的应承都不作数的，自己好歹是活了万年的神仙，脸还要不要了！

 

而至于今天吗？反正有“见手青”中毒这个借口，就先应了萧炎也无妨，下次就用这小蘑菇来背锅就行。

 

（见手青：？？？）

 

润玉又把自己的下身变幻成了龙形，靠在萧炎怀里甩着自己的龙尾。穿透过云层的点点星辉，突然激动的明灭起来，仿佛嘲笑萧炎这个愣小子被套路了还不自知。这年的除夕，尘世的人们清楚的记得，他们放了很多的焰火，但始终比不上有一串悬挂在云层来回晃荡的星星耀眼。

 

野史载：己亥年，除夕夜，火树银花，始不及远星明媚。微露之光怎与星辰争辉？

 

后世称那一夜作“繁星之歌”。

 

-待续-


End file.
